LeapFrog Family Theme
The LeapFrog Family Theme is the most common opening for the LeapPad Book, Leap into Learning. It is also track number 1 from the CD LeapFrog: 1-2-3 Sing!: Sing-Along Learning Songs. The full version is sung by the Frog Family (Leap, Lily, Tad, Mrs. Frog, Mr. Frog and Grandpa). Sandra Sherman wrote the words to the music, in which is was written by Jeanne Parson, who also wrote the lyrics alongside Sherman. It was said to be the LeapPad theme song, renowned forever to the world. Soundtrack appearance in... Leapfrog: 1-2-3 Sing!: Sing Along Learning Songs Lyrics Leap My name is Leap, and my attitude is do it When a problem strikes, I solve it and you prove it My time is spent, and new things soon invent So call on me, I'm ready to hop to it! But I will watch out for my brother, Tad... Tad Oh, yes! That's me! Did I hear that, you mentioned? I'm the kid who strikes out Leap's invention When I pretend, the fun just never ends! But when I'm alone, I really need attention When I get too much from my sister, Lil Lily Yes, here I am! Did you know I been waiting To draw and paint, and do my decorating? I love my school; I follow every rule And every fact is just so fascinating That I can't wait to tell it all to Mom! Mom I'm the mom and I am super busy I'm so amazed that I'm not in a tizzy And you can tell, I'm teaching music... (OPERATICALLY): ...we---ll! But watching Tad can sometimes make me dizzy And I'm so glad that Dad is here to help! Dad I'm fit to help in any kind of weather Because we're a team and aim to stick together And every night, my kids smile with delight I read to them till night falls like a feather And they're NOT thinking about Grandpa's stuff Gramps I am Grandpa and I have a grand collection; All my stuff just sparkles with perfection I never fail when asked to spin a tail I love my past and speak of it with perfection I'm proud to be part of the family The Frog Family, altogether Yes, we're PROUD to be part of the family! Trivia * In the word "Well" in Mrs. Frog's lines, we reveal that Mrs. Frog can sing opera. * The tune is also used as an underscore (such as the introduction and page 12 of Lil's Loose Tooth, The Day Leap Ate Olives, etc.). * Some people nickname it as the "LeapPad Official Anthem", for those who are true LeapFrog users, or LeapPad fans and know the tune very well. * When Tad says about the place where he gets "too much attention from his sister, "Lil"", this nickname refers to Lily. Song credits Music and lyrics by '''Jeanne Parson and Sandra Sherman '''Singing Roles Peter Kappen - Leap Danny Lee Walker - Tad Hannah Boren - Lily ''' Desiree Bogas - '''Mom Michael Mendelsohn - Dad ''' Bob Ayres - '''Gramps Category:Music Category:LeapFrog-Original songs Category:Songs from the LeapPad Books Category:Lyrics Category:Soundtrack Category:Theme song